The University of Maryland Marlene and Stewart Greenebaum Cancer Center (UMGCC) Paul Calabresi Clinical Oncology Training Program will support career development and training of Calabresi Scholars in clinical oncology translational research. UMGCC Calabresi Scholars will have an M.D., D.O., or equivalent clinical degree, have finished clinical training, and be ready for a junior faculty appointment. In addition, Ph.D.s, Pharm.D.s, or R.N.s with a Ph.D. who have finished at least one post-doctoral experience and who are committing to a career in clinical oncology translational research are eligible. The themes to be promoted in the UMGCC Scholars Program reflect areas of UMGCC strength: multimodality treatment strategies for cancer;drug discovery and development;and clinical cancer research in underserved minority populations. The Program will provide a didactic learning experience leading to a Master of Science in Clinical Research;a clinical research experience that will focus each Scholar's development of a cancer therapy - related clinical trial to answer a hypothesis-based clinical research question with translational endpoints;and a basic/population science activity which will tie to the clinical protocol translational question. The Scholars will be assisted in these goals by each Scholar having a Mentorship Committee consisting of a Clinical Mentor, a Basic/Population Science Mentor, and a Biostatistical Mentor. In addition, an independent Grant Application Development Committee will be formed for each Scholar, unrelated to the Scholar's Mentor Committee, to promote success of the Scholar in securing independent, peer reviewed funding. The UMGCC Program is distinguished by a number of features including 1) participation and support from six professional Schools at the University of Maryland, Baltimore (UMB Schools of Medicine, Pharmacy, Nursing, Dental, Law and the newly formed UMB School of Public Health);2) experienced, well-funded multidisciplinary mentors;3) the strength of UMs existing K30 Clinical Research Curriculum for the Calabresi Scholars'didactic training;4) close coordination and the sharing of resources with existing K12s, particularly the UM Multidisciplinary Clinical Research Career Development Award;5) a clinical research base consisting of >150 open and accruing clinical trials reflecting multidisciplinary clinical expertise and Institutional commitment to support clinical research.